The processing of semiconductor circuits and devices has involved the continued shrinkage of critical dimensions over each generation. As these dimensions shrink, new materials and methods are required to meet the demands of processing and patterning smaller and smaller features. Patterning generally involves selective exposure of a thin layer of a radiation sensitive material (resist) to form a pattern that is then transferred into subsequent layers or functional materials. Promising new classes of metal based radiation resists especially suitable for providing good absorption of extreme UV light and electron beam radiation, while simultaneously providing very high etch contrast have been discovered. To provide for commercialization of these new classes of resists, consideration of the process integration for the achievement of desired final products can be a significant step.